


Nicotine

by strvwberrymilk



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cigarettes, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Romance, Smoking, bonding over something weird, these tags are bad, this is going to be really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strvwberrymilk/pseuds/strvwberrymilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tim finds out you smoke he isn't happy, but he smokes too so there isn't much he can do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine

Tim sighed as he watched you light a cigarette and take a drag from it. As odd and hypocritical as it was, he didn't want you smoking. He couldn't quite explain it, but he didn't want anything bad to happen to you as a repercussion of smoking.   
"Something wrong?" You asked as you held the cigarette between your fingers. You almost looked innocent, like a deer in the headlights.  
"Smoking is bad for you." Tim blurted out and instantly regretted it. First you caught him staring and now he said that.  
"So?" You asked, completely unfazed by his outburst.  
"So you shouldn't smoke." Tim said simply.  
"That kinda makes you a hypocrite Tim." You said while smiling slightly, but your smile soon dissapeared when he put out you cigarette.  
"What was thaaaat floor?" You whined.  
"You don't need to smoke (Y/N)" He said and crossed his arms.  
"First of all, rude. Second of all," you said and leaned in close to his face "you're gonna make up for that cigarette."   
"H-" Tim was cut off by you pulling his shirt and kissing him. He quickly switched your positions and held you against a wall as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Sadly you both needed to part for air and when you did you had a smirk on your face.  
"Thanks Tim." You said and handed him the rest of your pack of cigarettes before walking away, leaving him pouting. When he opened the pack it was empty except for a key to your hotel room. He had never walked so fast in his life.


End file.
